The ABCs of Beloved
by LavenderStorm
Summary: A series of drabbles highlighting the unusual relationship between Soubi and Seimei. Dark, mentions of abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I know I should be studying for mid-term examinations, or even working on my Dark Harry fic, but I just suddenly felt like writing some Soubi-Seimei stuff...**

**This is something like a series of drabbles (but not exactly 100 words) responding to one word prompts**. **I felt inspired to write this after reading another Loveless drabble-fic called 'Wingspan', though of course, my writing pales in comparison. Kudos to the author of that fic (I can't remember the pen-name)!**

* * *

><p>The ABCs of Beloved - Part One<p>

Abandon

If there was one thing that Soubi feared, it was being cast aside. He was willing to endure any and all punishments from his Sacrifice, save that harshest and most cruel form of loneliness that came with being abandoned. Of course, that fact only encourages Seimei to give him the silent treatment for days on end, whenever his Sacrifice feels that it was warranted.

Beloved

Soubi knew that he did not deserved to be loved, not least because that was what Seimei had told him. But that was alright, he thought to himself, even as his fingers reached up to caress the etched scars on his neck. Beloved. Seimei's name, carved forever into his flesh. As long as he had this, as long as he belonged to Seimei, he did not need to be loved.

Candor

Whenever Seimei asks a direct question, Soubi never hesitates in baring his soul, giving a complete and honest answer no matter whether it would result in him limping home that night.

Discipline

"How should I discipline you?" Seimei had asked idly with a gleam in his eyes. Soubi knew that the question was rhetorical, but that did not stop him from replying in his own mind. _In any way you want. _He was amendable to any and all forms of discipline that his Sacrifice might wish to use, whether it came in the form of knives, whips or chains.

Eager

Sometimes when Soubi takes a walk in the park, he'd see dogs chasing eagerly after whatever twig or ball that their masters throw. '_Soubi, fetch my water bottle from my desk in school_.' Whenever he receives such texts from Seimei, Soubi smiles and knows those dogs can empathize with him.

Fighter

Many called him the perfect Fighter. What they did not know however, was that Soubi had no personal wish to be one, beyond obeying the will of his Sacrifice. One title mattered more to him: Beloved's Fighter.

God

Unlike some of his peers, Soubi never had a religious crisis. He was a faithful true believer. His god had a name and that name was Aoyagi Seimei.

Hunger

Soubi was used to hunger. Sometimes, Seimei would forget to give him permission to eat after using starvation as a form of discipline. Soubi never reminds Seimei of the fact, he endures the aches and pangs in silence, because he knows that Seimei has more important things to deal with than his Fighter's dietary habits.

Ice-cream

When the frazzled mother offers him an ice lolly her spoilt young son refused to eat on a hot summer day, Soubi shakes his head politely. "Thank you, but I don't have permission to eat anything sweet." He ignores her astonished expression on hearing those words come out of his eighteen-year-old mouth and continues on his way to the lamp post where he's supposed to meet Seimei.

Joy

The day Seimei carved the letters B-E-L-O-V-E-D into his neck, Soubi felt a deep, bubbling joy well up from the inner-most recesses of his heart at being owned, possessed by the black-haired teenager standing over him.

Kiss

Sometimes Soubi would stare at the full, luscious cherry-red lips of Seimei and fantasize guiltily about what it would feel like if Seimei ever deigned to press those lips against his own.

Lighter

When Seimei holds up the flickering flame of the lighter to one of Soubi's cigarettes, Soubi has to suppress a shiver of anticipation because he knows that in the next moment, the glowing cigarette would be pressed tip-first into the tender flesh on the underside of his arm.

Masochist

Soubi knows he is not a masochist, no matter what others whisper behind his back. He doesn't enjoy pain for its own sake, but he enjoys anything and everything that Seimei does to him, even those that cause sparks of pure, brilliant agony to explode through his body.


	2. Chapter 2

The ABCs of Beloved - Part Two

Need

His desire for Seimei's approval knew no bounds. Food, water, air…the need for those mundane necessities paled in comparison with Soubi's overarching need to belong to Seimei.

Obedience

Trained by Ritsu in the arts of blind obedience, Soubi was more than happy to devote said obedience to the master that he belonged to. Even if it meant that he was relegated to doing his work on the floor of his own dormitory room because Seimei refused to sit in a chair that Soubi had sat on before.

Permission

Seimei likes Soubi to seek permission for the smallest of things. 'May I go to the washroom, Seimei?' Soubi queries in the fast-food restaurant, doing his best to ignore the curious glances of others who overhears his question.

Quiet

In the quiet stillness of twilight, Soubi sometimes lay on his bed fantasizing about how it would feel to be the one Seimei lost his ears to.

Reality

In reality, Soubi knew with absolute certainty that Seimei would never desire him, however, that did not stop him from dreaming.

Sleep

'Sleep on the floor.' Seimei's command was curtly delivered, his tone belying his annoyance with Soubi. Without hesitation, Soubi lay down on the cold, hard floor in mid-winter, all because of one sentence from his Sacrifice.

Time

Soubi was at Seimei's beck-and-call for twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week.

Useless

Every time Soubi made a serious error, that word would be thrown at him. Before Seimei, Soubi never knew how a simple, single word, unlaced with any power whatsoever, could cut into his heart so sharply that it lay bleeding for many days after.

Victory

After his victory against another Fighter-Sacrifice pair, the small pat on his head was all the reward that Soubi needed.

Word

Everything pales in comparison with a single word from his Sacrifice. Soubi would drop anything, everything, in order to fulfill the command implicit in that word to the best of his ability. Seimei's word is law; his orders are absolute to one Agatsuma Soubi.

X-ray

The intensity of Seimei's piercing eyes were akin to that of an X-ray to Soubi, who often felt as if he were being stripped bare right to his very soul whenever Seimei turned that gaze upon him.

Yes

One of the most oft-repeated words that Soubi spoke in Seimei's presence, the brevity of it sometimes did not do justice to Soubi's absolute willingness to please and obey Seimei.

Zen

Soubi achieves a zen-like peace sometimes, after a particularly harsh punishment from Seimei. Drifting peacefully in his own head, he would allow his body to relax as he almost never did otherwise. There was just something comforting about the fact that he had paid for his mistakes and expunged his guilt.

* * *

><p><strong>The second part of a series of short sentences depicting the rather depressing relationship between Seimei and Soubi. In face of neglect, Soubi's absolute devotion to Seimei is mind-boggling...<strong>

**It's been a while since I was in the mood to write with such dark themes, I do hope I've not lost the touch for it. In any case, I hope you readers out there have enjoyed reading this.**


End file.
